


Брать и отдавать

by AkiAspen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiAspen/pseuds/AkiAspen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неотъемлемой часть успешных взаимоотношений является искусство брать и отдавать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Брать и отдавать

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Give And Take by pekeleke  
> http://pekeleke.dreamwidth.org/82886.html#cutid1  
> Бета: Rogneda-demon  
> Разрешение получено

Северус настороженно осмотрел Астрономическую башню.  
\- Это плохая идея, Гарри.  
\- Ты мне должен. Я же пошел с тобой на этот ужасно скучный концерт?  
\- Волшебная Скрипка не может быть скучной. Это...  
\- Отвратительно, слишком отдает консерватизмом и педантичностью.  
\- А желание заняться сексом на открытом воздухе это так... инфантильно.  
\- В занятиях любовью нет ничего инфантильного, Северус.  
\- Я просто не могу понять почему? Ведь у нас есть собственная спальня.  
\- Я до безумия влюблен в тебя, и мне необходима...  
\- Романтика. Тебе необходима романтика. Поцелуи в лучах лунного света, и тому... подобное.  
\- Северус...  
Северус нежно его поцеловал.  
\- Хорошо, я могу быть романтичным, но только для тебя Гарри.


End file.
